This application claims the benefit of the Korean Application No. 2001-0041891 filed on Jul. 12, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic EL display device by a tape automated bonding (TAB) method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing an organic EL display panel to which a related art film type device is attached.
As shown in FIG. 1, the organic EL display panel includes a first electrode 2, a second electrode 4, a connecting part 4-1 of the second electrode, a barrier 6 and an organic EL layer 3.
The strip type electrode is formed by chemically etching on a transparent substrate 1, and the second electrode 4 is formed in perpendicular to the first electrode 2. At this time, the connecting part 4-1 of the second electrode is used to easily form second electrode patterns, and the barrier is formed to electrically disconnect the second electrode patterns with one another. After that, the organic EL layer 3 is deposited on the barrier 6 by a vacuum deposition method.
Referring to FIG. 1, the first electrode 2 is formed in perpendicular to the second electrode 4. In this respect, the related art organic EL display panel includes a film type device 5 (COF, FPC, TCP, etc.) having a line 5-1 for connecting the display panel to a driving chip (not shown), and two TAB regions for connecting the display panel to the first and second electrodes.
That is, the two film type devices 5 such as FPC, TCP and COF are required to mount the line on the PCB, and the TAB process steps are performed two times.
Accordingly, manufacturing cost is increased in that the two FPCs (or TCPs) are used and the TAB process steps are performed two times, so that competitive power of the organic EL display panel is weakened due to high manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an organic EL display panel that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an organic EL display panel, in which a TAB region of a film type device is formed at a minimum size to decrease manufacturing cost of the module, and electrode lines having different lengths are alternately formed in the TAB region to increase a contact region of the electrode lines to connectors in a case of that the pitch of the electrode lines become narrow with high resolution of the organic EL display device, so that it is possible to stably connect the electrode lines to the film type device through the connectors even though an error range for aligning is wide.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an organic EL display panel according to the present invention includes a driving part; a display panel including a substrate, a plurality of first and second electrodes formed on the substrate in a matrix type, and first and second lines having different lengths for being alternately arranged, and respectively applying signals from the driving part to the first and second electrodes; and a connecting part including a third line for electrically connecting the first and second lines to the driving part.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.